


Cephirite

by Nozomi_Kei



Series: The Forgotten King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: CLAMP, Cephiro - Freeform, Chryso - Freeform, Chrysocolla - Freeform, Don't try this at home kids, Duskwight, Elf, Gen, I have an art degree now, It is now, Nozomi Kei, is this actually possible to do with aether?, it says I can make aether mechanics my bitch, king from the 2nd Astral Era, magic knight rayearth - Freeform, male elezen, memory recovery reference, morpho minion, one of many warriors of light, oops creation magic parallels?, references another series, slight amnesia reference, superheated melted metal is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Nozomi recreates a metal long forgotten in current times and looks good while doing it - featuring bonus pet butterfly!
Series: The Forgotten King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cephirite

**Author's Note:**

> Cephiro is from the manga series ' _Magic Knight Rayearth_ ', by CLAMP - It has gorgeous art so I encourage folks to check it out! ♡

The Anata were a wealth of knowledge when it came to metalworking techniques and Nozomi was appreciative of the exception they made to teach him. He had seen them creating their iconic forms of gold and crystal and having recalled a regained memory regarding his goldsmithing, that he had at the time dismissed as unimportant, Nozomi had bargained with them for knowledge. That was what led to his current activity.

As the intense light of concentrated aether died down Nozomi leaned back, brushing stray hairs from his damp forehead. Before him was a shining orb of an odd pinkish silver color that gleamed with a hint of gold where it caught the light. To the side lay similar blobs and twisted metallic bits of varying colors, failed attempts at the current success. Grabbing up the metal ball and giving it a playful toss into the air Nozomi smiled at his fluttering companion.

"I think we have it, Chryso! This one seems right as far as color, though we will of course have to work with it to see how it handles." He held out the orb, tempting the butterfly closer with a tendril of aether, enjoying the illusion that the insect was interested in his work.

"I know it is a tad premature but I am far too excited to wait. How about we give this beauty a name?" Nozomi sat the ball down and stood to strip off his work gear and clean his hands in the sink. Moving the drying cloth over his pale fingers he absentmindedly mumbled to his pet, "I have been considering some few names but one in particular continues to draw me back. It is a tale from my youth, of a magical land where everything is brought into being and shaped by pure will, Cephiro, it was called." 

Hands dry, Nozomi tossed his head to bring his long braid around front (regardless of the lack of an open flame in his current work he would not take unnecessary risks) and untied the end. Working the strands loose his mumbling resumed. "It seems to fit this perfectly does it not? The way I heat, synthesize, and shape the materials into an alloy with my aether, my purest will alone?" 

Shimmering locks now falling freely down his back he grabbed the new metal and crossed the room to sprawl regally on a large couch. Calling Chrysocolla to rest on his finger with a leash of aether he carried on, "It is decided then, little one. It shall be called Cephirite!" He twisted the newly dubbed cephirite this way and that admiring its unique coloration. "To think, had I not regained that memory, Cephirite might never again have been seen on this star." Closing his glowing eyes Nozomi recalled the image, a gleaming ball of Cephirite suspended before him wreathed in luminous aether, slowly twisting into a form.

**Author's Note:**

> While I had recently noted the similarities between CLAMP's Cephiro and the things we learned of in 5.0, I assure you this was written long, long before Shadowbringers. XD Just a whole bunch of serendipity that it fits so neatly!
> 
> =====
> 
> My thanks to Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for constantly inspiring me to make my own food! If you like reading or writing about FFXIV husbands and you want to be constantly enabled in your hornsome plotting this is the crowd for you: [ Where angst, fluff, and smut combine to form tired writers](https://discord.gg/2zcQzGa)


End file.
